Le test de Jacob
by tiedcullen
Summary: Outtake de Respire ! ... juste un amusement léger ou peut-être pas . Ou comment Jacob veut faire fuir les petits copains de sa meilleure amie. A lire indépendamment de la fiction ou après le chapitre 18


_Hello les filles _

_Une petite surprise pour vous (et pour nous aussi lol) _

_Quelque part entre le chapitre 18 et 19 de Respire ! il y a eu... "le test de Jacob "_

_Cet outtake léger peut être lu indépendamment de Respire ! _

_Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas _

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. Nous ne faisons que rêver d'eux. _

* * *

**LE TEST DE JACOB **

Jacob s'adressa directement à Edward.

- Tu as affirmé tout à l'heure que Bella était ta petite amie... et je t'ai répondu que _JE_ décidai qui avait le droit d'être son petit ami et…

- Ah non ! Jake, tu ne vas pas recommencer, tu m'avais promis, interrompit Bella soudain furieuse.

Jasper, le frère de Bella, lui, éclata de rire, serrant l'épaule d'Alice qui souriait déjà, intriguée par le personnage de Jacob dont elle venait de faire connaissance. . Il avait décidé de taquiner Edward ? Pourquoi pas. .

- Bella, la seule fois où tu as refusé que je fasse "THE" test c'était pour Alec, se défendit Jacob en levant les mains devant lui. Hum... et tu as vu le résultat !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc si c'est sérieux avec lui, reprit-il, en montrant Edward de la tête, je le teste et on verra !

- Jake tu as testé "négatif" tous les garçons dont je t'ai parlé depuis l'école primaire…

Elle se retourna vers Edward et l'avertit :

- C'est un dictateur ! grogna-elle avant de soupirer. Je n'ai eu aucun petit ami à l'école à cause de Monsieur-Muscles-je-te-protège…

Jacob croisa alors le regard amusé et vaguement moqueur de Masen-La-Vedette.

- On commence quand tu veux, dit-il sûr de lui. Il était calme et tranquille.

Jacob sourit à son tour et sortit un vieux papier froissé de mon portefeuille et le brandit théâtralement . Jasper, qui connaissait le test se tordait de rire. Bella, se cacha le visage avec sa main.

- Je n'y crois pas : tu as gardé cette liste de 10 questions, rigola Jasper, s'essuyant les yeux avec sa serviette en papier avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

- Oh Edward... tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé... soupira Bella qui se leva toujours aussi agacée pour aller vers Edward et s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Jacob prit place juste en face d'Edward et l'interrogatoire, que redoutait Bella, commença.

- Si tu devais choisir entre une croisière en méditerranée et la possibilité d'avoir une île à toi tout seul, qu'est ce que tu choisirais ? demanda Jacob, un sourire presque nargueur collé sur son visage qui n'était plus celui d'un enfant.

Tout le monde dans la pièce entendit le soupir résigné de Bella. Elle détestait ce questionnaire idiot qu'il avait écrit lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans.

- Une île à moi tout seul ? Vraiment seul ? Ça ne sert à rien... Une croisière, répondit-il, et en duo… mais pas avec toi, répondit Edward, entrant dans le jeu de Jacob.

Celui-ci ne releva pas et continua, le sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Facile... le marron… sombre et profond... parfois doré et chaud, c'est là qu'il est le plus attirant, répondit Edward en se perdant quelques secondes dans les souvenirs de la première où il avait vu cette magnifique couleur dans les yeux de Bella, dans un avion entre New York et Los Angeles.

Bella, qui observait la scène rougit quand elle comprit à quoi Edward faisait référence. Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse d'Edward et reprit le fil de ses questions d'adolescent.

- Si je décide venir voir Bella tous les jours, tu en penseras quoi ? demanda-t-il, cet air sûr toujours collé au visage, vaguement querelleur, il le mettait au défi de réagir.

La plupart des prétendants de Bella étaient partis en courant à cette question, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Edward ferait certainement de même.

- Ce que j'en pense n'a pas d'importance… Si elle est d'accord et que ça la rends heureuse...je ferais avec. Mais si je peux te conseiller... une fois par an c'est pas mal aussi ? répondit du tac au tac Edward, devenant provocateur à son tour Edward, un sourire en coin satisfait sur les lèvres.

Celui de Jacob retomba et des rires se firent entendre dans la pièce. La réponse d'Edward amusa Bella qui n'appréciait cependant toujours pas la situation. Jacob mit quelques secondes à encaisser le coup avant de reprendre son questionnaire, l'air de rien.

- Tu préfères regarder un match de foot ou passer une soirée sur la console ? demanda-t-il comme si, secrètement, il prévoyait de s'en faire un copain.

- J'ai que ces deux choix ? grogna Edward, légèrement mécontent. Bon... match de base-ball à la télé avec les copains et une bière ! Avec Emmett, mon frère, on jouait dans l'équipe du lycée, on a même gagné le championnat régional lors de notre dernière année. Et puis je déteste perdre à la console, donc je ne joue pas...

Jacob perdit un peu de couleur encore une fois. Il croyait rêver. Edward se foutait-il de lui aussi ouvertement ? Encore une fois, quelques gloussements se firent entendre. Jacob racla sa gorge un peu maladroitement et poursuivit.

- Seul sûr une île, qu'emmènerais-tu ? Tu as le droit à 3 choix uniquement.

- Une idée fixe chez toi les îles ? Mes parents en ont une, ils te la prêteront si tu veux... se moqua Edward avec un sourire réjoui. Sinon ce que j'emmène ? Bella… ma guitare… et de quoi cuisiner des pancakes.

Edward n'avait réfléchi que quelques secondes avant de répondre, mi sérieux, mi plaisantant. Bella rit doucement au souvenir du premier matin où Edward lui avait fait des pancakes. C'était ce jour là, que beaucoup de choses étaient réellement nées entre eux.

- Si tu étais un animal ? Continua Jacob, ignorant les moqueries de celui qui se débrouillait mieux que prévu.

- Un animal ? … Ciel le portrait chinois maintenant ! Je suis du signe du Tigre alors je suppose que ce félin me correspond bien. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit de moi…

…Dans les journaux, pensèrent Edward et Bella en même temps. La carrière d'Edward avait persisté dans le temps alors que beaucoup n'avaient pas eu la même longévité. Souvent, les journalistes le surnommait le Tigre pour cette raison : il régnait en maître et ce depuis longtemps. Certain(e)s se plaisaient à se dire aussi que le côté félin allait bien à son allure fine et agile, à sa façon de se bouger sur scène. Peut-être avait-il un côté majestueux qui impressionnait ? Edward n'en pensait pas autant. Sa modestie avait toujours eu tendance à prendre le dessus.

- Donne-moi ton plus gros défaut et ta plus grande qualité ? reprit Jacob, ignorant les pensées semblables des deux amoureux.

- Je suis… entêté. Je suis le premier à souffrir de cette saleté de défaut et je fais souffrir les autres aussi parfois... mais je me soigne. Si tu veux savoir j'ai même un autre gros défaut : je suis agoraphobe, tu ne m'entraîneras jamais dans les tribunes d'un match ! Et une qualité ? J'aime la justice... Je suppose que ça vient de l'éducation que mes parents m'ont donnée.

Un léger silence passa dans la pièce, c'était la première fois qu'Edward répondait sérieusement et sans lancer de pique à Jacob. Celui ci se dit qu'il avait sûrement fini de le provoquer. Finalement le test était peut-être réciproque.

- Ce que tu préfères chez ma meilleure amie ? demanda Jacob, attendant de cette réponse beaucoup de choses.

Notamment, ce qui lui permettrai de dire si Edward était réellement amoureux ou non de sa meilleure amie. La plupart des imbéciles de l'école lui répondaient en rigolant, qu'ils adoraient mater euh... bref Jacob se sentait toujours furieux de cette façon de parler de son amie. Il y avait eu aussi un hypocrite qui avait déclamé une poésie ridicule sur la chevelure de Bella !

- En résumé ? Sa ténacité, ses yeux, sa douceur, son professionnalisme, ses lèvres, son instinct protecteur, sa maladresse, sa voix, sa façon de rougir, ses... Question suivante s'il te plaît, Jake ?

Edward soupira, et Alice et Jasper gloussèrent encore une fois, mais Bella avait les yeux scotchés sur l'homme qui parlait d'elle ainsi. Son coeur battait vite, et fort, et ses joues étaient plus colorés que d'ordinaire. Elle semblait comprendre, enfin, combien l'amour qu'Edward avait pour elle était évident. Ceci lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, tant la sensation était douce et intense.

Le sourire de Jacob se fit plus avenant et sincère qu'au début de cet interrogatoire. Lui aussi semblait avoir comprit la même chose que son amie d'enfance. Il n'en était que plus heureux. La dernière question était enfin là. C'était la première fois qu'un prétendant arrivait jusqu'à elle. Bella et Edward échangèrent un coup d'œil, et ce dernier lui prit la main qu'il serra doucement avant d'embrasser ses doigts.

- Si elle te quittait, comment tu réagirais ? demanda Jake.

- Je reviendrais. Je… je ne peux pas... bafouilla légèrement Edward en secouant la tête avant de se reprendre. J'imagine que je deviendrai une sorte de harceleur… jusqu'à ce que tu me tues pour qu'elle ait enfin la paix ? Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui détendit subitement l'atmosphère devenue un peu trop lourde pour Bella en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Jacob lui ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma.

Bella avait peut-être enfin trouvé le bon finalement.

* * *

_Et voila pour la petite surprise... résultat d'un après-midi d'amusement entre notre duo infernal. _

_En espérant qu'il vous aura amusé et vous donnera envie de découvrir (ou poursuivre) avec nous les aventures d'Edward et Bella._

_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit souvenir de votre passage ;) _

_Kiss_

_Tied&Cullen_


End file.
